


and you'll know and you'll see (just how sweet it can be)

by luthien82



Series: life is like a song [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been back from Ohio for a week, and in all that time Kurt hasn't seen hide nor hair of Blaine. In the end Kurt is fed up with the situation and takes matters into his own hand - much to the pleasure of everyone involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you'll know and you'll see (just how sweet it can be)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line taken from Kelly Clarkson's song "Maybe". This story is not quite as depressing as that song though. Quite the opposite. If we're being honest, I just wanted an excuse to have them fuck.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Glee and its characters are the intellectual property of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and 20th Century Fox. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

_If I kill my colleagues, do you think I could plead extenuating circumstances?_

Kurt smiled down at his phone and Blaine’s latest text message. It was one of many he’d sent to Kurt over the last few days, ever since they got back to New York after Mike and Tina’s wedding. They’d been swept away by life almost immediately, and yes, Kurt hadn’t expected that they would fall into bed together and fuck like there was no tomorrow as soon as they were back. He wasn’t _that_ desperate.

That he wouldn’t see Blaine at all for almost a week? He hadn’t expected that.

It was his own fault, Kurt thought. He shouldn’t have encouraged Blaine to turn on his phone right after they’d landed. If he hadn’t, Blaine never would’ve gotten the frantic phone calls from his art director, citing a work emergency so big that the world was about to end. Well, Gary certainly made it sound like that, and from Blaine’s numerous stories Kurt knew that the cast was high maintenance at best, totally batshit crazy at worst.

So Kurt had just smiled at Blaine, gave him a kiss in the middle of baggage claim - and wow, he would _never_ get tired of the fact that he could _do_ that now - and told him to go be awesome and the savior of their play. Blaine didn’t look like he wanted to, but then his phone rang again and he winced when he saw his art director’s number. He smiled sheepishly at Kurt, gave him another lingering kiss and walked out the door, phone pressed to his ear.

That had been Sunday afternoon. Today was Friday evening and Kurt hadn’t seen hide nor hair from Blaine. If he hadn’t known better - and had 100+ text messages to prove it - he would’ve thought Blaine was avoiding him, that he was regretting what had happened between them in Ohio. But Kurt _did_ know better, and you really couldn’t misinterpret a text that said, _’I wish you were here. I want to lick and suck you all over until you fall completely apart under my tongue’_.

Kurt may or may not have jerked off to that mental image.

But now it was Friday and he missed his boyfriend and he was _having_ it with this fucking cast. He texted Blaine back quickly with a heartfelt, _’Poor baby. Have faith, I have an idea’_ before looking up Gary's phone number. It rang three times before it was answered.

“Gary? Hey, it’s Kurt.”

“Hi! I hear congratulations are in order,” Gary replied, smile evident in his voice. “My boy hasn’t stopped glowing ever since he came back.”

Kurt smiled despite being fed up with the man, even though rationally he knew that Gary was probably the least of Blaine’s problems.

“Yes, listen. That’s why I’m calling,” he said, steeling himself. “I haven’t seen Blaine in almost a week because you’re running him down. I’d like to take advantage of the fact that I have a boyfriend now, so would you mind handling your crew of divas by yourself for a weekend?”

There was a ringing silence on the other end before Gary cursed quietly. “Oh god, I didn’t even think of that,” he said, sounding apologetic. “It certainly explains why Blaine looks like he wants to murder people left and right. Well, as much as he ever looks like he wants to murder anyone. But how could I miss that? You’re freshly in love and want to stay in all day. Sorry Kurt, I didn’t realize. I... of course. I’ll tell him to stay home for the weekend. Don’t worry, Kurt, you’ll get some alone time with your man.”

“I appreciate it, Gary,” Kurt said, biting down on his smile at how flustered the man sounded. But Kurt got what he wanted, he wasn’t going to complain. It payed off when you were the art director’s favorite.

Ten minutes later, he got another text from Blaine.

_No idea what you did but I love you. Weekend off, have to stay until midnight today though. See you soon?_

Before Kurt could reply, another message came in.

_Did I mention I love you? <3_

Kurt’s smile was probably visible from outer space while he texted back quickly.

_You might’ve mentioned it. The feeling’s mutual. See you soon!_

He pocketed his phone, bit his lip, then jumped up from the couch and got to work.

* * *

It was around ten the next morning when Kurt let himself quietly into Blaine’s apartment. They’d exchanged keys years ago in case of emergencies, so Kurt didn’t have any qualms using it now to surprise Blaine with coffee and breakfast.

And maybe a kiss or two. Or twenty.

He was a little surprised when he spotted the still mostly unpacked suitcase in the corner of the living room and the bag with Blaine’s tux lying over the back of the couch. It hurt Kurt in his very soul to see that and vowed silently to get the suit dry cleaned at the earliest opportunity.

But clothes were unimportant right now. He sat the paper bag with fresh croissants down on the breakfast counter, then made his way down the hall to Blaine’s bedroom, cup of coffee in hand. The door was slightly ajar and Kurt pushed it open slowly, trying to be quiet.

Blaine was lying on his stomach with his arms stuffed under the pillow, the sheets pooling around his waist. His face was turned away from the door, but Kurt could hear him breathe quietly. His back was naked and his hair in total disarray. He was so beautiful that Kurt’s chest tightened painfully for a moment when he realized that this man was _his_ now.

He walked slowly to the bed and set the coffee on the bedside table. Putting his knee on the mattress, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against Blaine’s temple. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” he murmured against Blaine’s ear, pressing another light kiss against his jawbone, trailing down to Blaine’s chin. He received a pleased hum, then Blaine’s head turned and he scrunched up his nose.

“‘m I dreamin’?” he mumbled half into the pillow. Kurt smiled against his cheek and stroked a hand over Blaine’s hair.

“Depends,” he said quietly, nosing his way over Blaine’s temple back to his ear. “Is it a good dream?”

The slow smile blossoming on Blaine’s face was the most beautiful thing Kurt had seen in days. His heart skipped a beat.

“The best,” Blaine mumbled, then turned around onto his back and opened his eyes. Kurt looked down at him, into his gorgeous, slightly stubbly face and those hazel eyes that had captured Kurt’s attention from the moment they’d met. He was smiling up at Kurt when his hand raised to stroke slowly up his back until it came to rest on Kurt’s neck.

“Hello, beautiful,” Blaine said, voice still rough from sleep. “I almost forgot how gorgeous you are.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m here to remind you,” Kurt replied, biting his lip when Blaine’s smile only widened at his words.

His hand stroked up to Kurt's cheek, cupping it while his eyes raked over Kurt’s face. His gaze turned serious, almost wondering when he whispered, “God, I’ve missed you.”

Something stuck in Kurt’s throat, making it hard to breathe. The sincerity, the sheer _longing_ in Blaine’s voice was humbling and exciting all at once. Kurt couldn’t remember anyone ever looking at him like this. Ever _wanting_ him so much.

“Me, too,” he whispered, then leaned down to press a chaste, close mouthed kiss against Blaine’s lips. He hummed, his thumb stroking over Kurt’s cheekbone before his fingers buried themselves in Kurt’s hair to draw him closer.

They nipped at each other’s lips for a while, never quite deepening the kiss, and when they drew apart, Blaine looked flushed and a little dazed. Then he sniffed the air. “Did you bring me coffee?” he asked, sounding awed.

Kurt straightened up and reached over to the bedside table. “I bought croissants, too,” he said, handing the coffee over and laughing a little at how eagerly Blaine’s hands closed around the coffee mug while he sat up a little.

He groaned deeply at the first sip of coffee and Kurt felt himself blush at the sound. Holy shit, he’d missed that sound. It was ridiculous how much he’d missed it, considering he’d only had the chance to hear it three times so far. But _fuck_ , it was a gorgeous sound.

“Should I be jealous?” he joked, sitting back on the edge of the bed while he watched Blaine consume his coffee. He earned himself a disbelieving look over the rim of the cup before Blaine shook his head and reached out a hand to stroke over Kurt’s thigh.

“Nothing can compete with you,” Blaine assured him, smiling around the rim of the cup before taking another sip.

A flutter started low in Kurt’s gut when Blaine’s gaze didn’t leave his face, his eyes raking over Kurt’s form. It’d been way too long since they’d seen each other, and a week sleeping and waking up next to him had spoiled Kurt quite a bit. All he wanted right now was crawl under the sheets and curl up around Blaine. He bit his lip instead and let his hand trail over Blaine’s sheet covered leg, looking at that instead of Blaine’s face.

“So have you planned anything for today?” Blaine asked, leaning over to the bedside table to put the cup down.

 _’Well, I’d like you to fuck me into the mattress,’_ Kurt thought. He cleared his throat in embarrassment and shook his head.

“Not particularly, though I did notice that you haven’t unpacked yet,” he replied, giving Blaine a slightly judging look. “What _is_ up with that, by the way? Have you been living at the theater since we’ve returned?”

“Pretty much,” Blaine said, shrugging. He gave Kurt a sheepish smile before he slid to the edge of the bed and pushed the sheets away. Kurt was a little disappointed to see him clad in a pair of black boxer briefs instead of... well, nothing.

“Let me brush my teeth and take a quick shower and I’m all yours,” Blaine said, standing up and pressing a quick kiss to Kurt’s head before walking to the bathroom. Kurt remained seated on the bed for a bit until he heard the shower start up. He sighed, shook his head at himself and stood up as well, pushing any thought of dragging Blaine back to bed as soon as he was out of the shower resolutely from his mind. He went to the kitchen instead and started a pot of coffee.

Blaine emerged from the bedroom fifteen minutes later, right when the coffee was ready and Kurt had raided Blaine’s admittedly empty fridge for a few breakfast essentials. They really needed to go grocery shopping or else they might starve.

“You made me more coffee,” Blaine said happily, winding his arms around Kurt from behind and pressing a lingering kiss against his neck. Kurt shivered, pressing himself back against Blaine’s body, earning himself a low moan.

“Kurt?” Blaine said, voice gone rough and throaty all of a sudden. “I need you to put down the coffee pot.”

Okay, what? “Why?” he asked, a little puzzled.

“Because I'm properly awake now and just realized that I haven’t seen you in a _week_ ,” Blaine moaned against Kurt’s neck and pushed his hips against Kurt’s ass until he could feel Blaine’s hardening cock.

“Oh.” _Well, there went his plans for grocery shopping._

Kurt didn’t hesitate. He put the coffee pot down carefully, then thrust back against Blaine, feeling him twitch in his pants. Kurt’s own cock hardened in return and he bit his lip, trying to stifle the moan threatening to escape.

“Oh god, I’ve missed you,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s ear, giving it a playful nip before he walked them in tandem to the kitchen table, his mouth trailing down Kurt’s neck. When he was gently pressed against the table’s edge, Blaine stopped them. His hand slid down from Kurt’s chest to the front of his pants, cupping him and squeezing carefully. Kurt arched back against him, head thrown back on Blaine’s shoulder while his hips snapped forward to seek more friction.

That was apparently the last straw for Blaine. His hands grabbed Kurt’s shoulders and he turned him around. Kurt didn’t even think about it, just wound his arms around Blaine’s neck and covered his lips with his own. Blaine moaned, opening up immediately to deepen the kiss, to bite and lick hungrily into his mouth, leaving Kurt dizzy and horribly turned on.

They panted against each other for a second to regroup, with Blaine sending a wave of hot, moist air over Kurt’s lips and making him shiver. Then their mouths descended on each other again and the only hold Kurt still had on the real world was the grip on Blaine’s neck.

Suddenly there were hands on his hips, sliding lower until they grabbed his thighs. And then Blaine was _lifting him up_! It was instinct that had Kurt wrap his legs around Blaine’s waist so he wouldn’t fall down on his ass. Blaine stumbled forward a little, neck straining up so he could continue kissing Kurt. Then Kurt found himself on top of the table, with Blaine between his spread thighs.

Well. This was getting interesting really fast.

Kurt leaned forward a little, biting at Blaine’s lips and trying to stop smiling at how enthusiastic Blaine licked into his mouth, relearning every contour and sighing happily whenever Kurt did something particularly delightful with his tongue. His hands rubbed up and down Kurt’s thighs, fueling the fire that had started in Kurt’s gut. His hips lifted off the table, trying to get the much needed friction from Blaine’s wandering hands, but apparently he’d decided now would be a good time to start being a tease.

“Blaine,” Kurt panted against his lips, tightening the hold he had on Blaine’s neck.

He could feel Blaine’s smile against his mouth and nipped playfully at his lower lip, eliciting another moan. Then Blaine’s tongue slid back into his mouth at the same time his hand slipped under Kurt’s shirt. His spine straightened and his grip on Blaine’s neck tightened at the unexpected contact of skin on skin, of Blaine’s hand running up Kurt’s chest and then over his side to his back. His shirt was riding up, revealing a fair amount of skin while Blaine stroked up and down Kurt’s back. Suddenly there was an impatient little grunt and Blaine leaned back, looking down at his own hands gripping the hem of Kurt’s shirt.

His frustrated look soon morphed into one of wonder when his gaze travelled up Kurt’s chest until their eyes locked again.

“You’re wearing a henley shirt,” Blaine stated, tugging on the hem while a slow grin curled his lips upwards. “You are clad in easily accessible clothes.”

Blaine’s hand slid back under the shirt, his fingers fanning out over Kurt’s abdomen. “Why, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine continued with a horrible fake British accent, leaning closer until their lips almost met. “Have you been planning to get ravished?”

Kurt could feel himself blush so hard that he was worried for a moment Blaine would get heatstroke from just being near him. Blaine reeled back, surprised. His eyes widened in wonder and he breathed, “You _have_. Holy shit!”

Kurt squirmed a little under Blaine’s gaze which was turning heavy and hot again, leaving the surprise behind. He was back in Kurt’s personal space so fast that Kurt took in a startled breath. He could feel Blaine’s breath fan over his parted lips, warm and moist and just so damn delicious. “I’m so taking advantage of this,” Blaine whispered against his mouth before he gave him a quick, hard kiss. Before Kurt could do more than whimper at the sudden loss, Blaine had grabbed the hem of Kurt’s shirt with both hands and pulled it up over his head. He was back in an instant, his hands cupping Kurt’s cheeks while his tongue thrust back into Kurt’s mouth.

It was a testament to how far Kurt was gone that he didn’t even care where his shirt landed.

Instead, he tightened his legs around Blaine’s waist to draw him closer, buried his hands back in his hair and kissed back enthusiastically. He swallowed down Blaine’s moan, answered it with one of his own when one of Blaine's hands slid down Kurt’s back. He moaned even louder when said hand grabbed his ass and _yanked him forward_.

“Oh god,” he moaned, head thrown back and exposing his neck in the process. Blaine latched on immediately, trailing hot and lingering kisses down the column of Kurt’s throat. Then his mouth wandered down further, made its way over Kurt’s collar bone, his tongue dipping into the hollow in between before he licked back up Kurt’s throat on the other side. Then they were kissing again, even more frantic and wetter than before.

Everything grew a little hazy after that, with Kurt rutting against Blaine and one of Blaine’s hands fumbling with the button on Kurt’s pants. When the button popped open, Kurt groaned in sweet relief. The groan soon turned into one of sheer pleasure when Blaine brought his hand back to his mouth, licked it in broad swipes, and then reached back down to close it tightly around Kurt’s hard cock.

“Oh my...” Kurt trailed off when Blaine’s hand started to move in tight, deliciously slow strokes, his thumb slipping over the tip in small circles. Kurt’s head fell back again, and the combination of Blaine’s hand on his cock and his mouth fastened to Kurt’s neck was his undoing. He thrust into Blaine’s hand, mindless of where he was or that he was still wearing half his clothes. He’d _missed_ this, this mix of feelings of being wild and free and shameless in all the good ways. He’d only ever felt like this with Blaine; nobody before him had ever made him feel so treasured and loved and _seen_.

“Blaine,” he breathed, his voice sounding wrecked even to his own ears. Blaine seemed to love it though, for he groaned against Kurt’s neck and increased the speed of his hand while he undoubtedly left an impressive array of hickeys.

For once in his life, Kurt didn’t mind at all.

“Kurt,” Blaine said against his throat, then kissed his way up to his ear and breathed against it, “You’re so beautiful.”

It was his undoing. The words were so simple, said with so much conviction and no room for any doubt that it shot through Kurt like a bolt of lightning. He twisted his hand in Blaine’s hair, pulled his head up to press his mouth against Blaine’s, and thrust his tongue between his lips at the same time he spilled into Blaine’s hand.

He swallowed Blaine’s moan as eagerly as Blaine swallowed his, and when he scrambled for the fly on his own pants, Kurt slapped his hands away and did it for him. Blaine didn’t need much to come himself. Only a few short strokes, a little twist of Kurt’s hand at the tip and he was gone, thrusting against Kurt’s hip and coming over Kurt’s hand and part of his abdomen. Kurt didn’t care, just continued to kiss Blaine with everything he had, pouring everything he felt for this extraordinary man into it.

Their kissing did slow down after a while, and when they finally parted Kurt’s lips tingled and felt swollen in the best of ways. He couldn’t help but smile at Blaine’s disheveled appearance, and he was sure he didn’t look much better.

“That was... unexpected,” he said after a long time where they’d just looked and grinned at each other. Blaine bit his lip, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Oh god, was he _blushing_?

“I’m sorry I... disheveled you so thoroughly,” he replied with a cheeky half-smile.

Kurt looked down at himself, at the drying come on his stomach and his softening cock still hanging out of his half undone pants. He grimaced a little, then shrugged and brushed his hand through Blaine’s hair. “Totally worth it,” he mumbled and leaned in to give him a slow kiss. Blaine hummed in agreement and kissed back, but in the end the come drying on his skin was just too much of a bother and Kurt pulled back.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Blaine said immediately, looking around. He came back a moment later with a wet dish towel, looking apologetic. “You can shower, if you want.”

“No,” Kurt said, blushing a little at the thought that he didn’t mind Blaine’s come on him, that he liked to know that Blaine’s scent was on him, merging with his own. “No, this’ll be fine.”

Blaine smiled shyly at him and, in between lazy kisses, cleaned Kurt up.

* * *

If Kurt had had any doubts left that he was head over heels in love with Blaine, they would’ve vanished when he found himself in the supermarket forty minutes later for grocery shopping. He could still smell the sex on himself. Kurt couldn’t remember when the last time was that he’d left his apartment unshowered like this. No, he could safely say this had never happened before.

Then again, he really, _really_ liked Blaine’s scent on him. And judging by Blaine’s surreptitious looks and subsequent blushes, Blaine seemed to like it quite a bit, too. Well... Kurt never would’ve thought he’d like this possessive marking and scenting stuff, but apparently he did.

Quite a lot, actually.

“So what do we need?” Blaine asked, looking at the shelves with breakfast cereals. Kurt had written a quick shopping list so they’d have the essentials. If he had his way, they wouldn’t leave the apartment for the rest of the weekend. He’d rather not starve in the process if he could help it, though.

“You go look for the rye bread and the oatmeal, I’ll go get some fruits and vegetables.”

Blaine saluted him with a good-natured smile, then went in search for his appointed foods. Kurt couldn’t help but stare at Blaine’s ass for a moment - it really was a very fine one, after all - then deliberately turned around and headed for the apples.

He was just putting a few tomatoes and two cucumbers into his basket when Blaine reappeared at his side, putting the oatmeal and the rye bread in as well. His hand sneaked around Kurt’s waist and squeezed it, then he leaned into Kurt’s space and pressed a light kiss against the back of his neck. “What else do we need?”

Kurt was a little breathless for a second, his thoughts scattered into all directions. He fumbled with the list and tried to make sense of it. “Uhm... damn, I forgot to add eggs. Could you get those please? I’ll be over at the dairy section.”

“Okay.” Another fleeting kiss against his neck and Blaine was off again. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then went for the coolers.

Blaine was back in a flash, his hand back on Kurt’s hip while he leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Usually Kurt hated those kinds of couples, the ones who were disgustingly cute and domestic. But he couldn’t say that he minded Blaine’s attentions all that much. Quite the opposite, in fact. For once in his life, he had absolutely nothing against PDAs. Their training for the week back home had really done its trick apparently.

Or maybe it was just Blaine. Yeah, probably that.

Kurt bit down on his involuntary smile and reached for Blaine’s hand instead, threading their fingers together. Blaine threw him a surprised glance, but he looked ridiculously happy at Kurt’s initiation of contact, and smiled back.

They got into a bit of an argument at the freezers over ice cream when they were almost done. Well, Kurt would’ve labeled it a discussion because they were bickering good-naturedly about the abysmal amount of sugar in Blaine’s choice versus the blandness of Kurt’s. Blaine seemed to think he could win the argument by winding himself around Kurt and hug him from behind.

“Come on, Kurt,” he breathed against Kurt’s ear and made him shiver in anticipation at the throaty voice. “Just imagine if I spill any of that delicious chocolate ice cream and you might be forced to lick it off me?”

Kurt could imagine that very well. _Too_ well, maybe, for he felt his cock stir in his pants. He swallowed hard and bit his lip, contemplating what to answer, when someone behind them suddenly said, “Well, well, _well_. Look who finally got their act together!”

Kurt froze for a moment, and he could feel Blaine do the same. Then they turned as one, sighing a little at the inevitable. “Hey, Henry,” Kurt said casually, as if Blaine was hanging all over him in the supermarket every day.

Henry didn’t buy their innocent act for a second. “Oh no, honey. This warrants an explanation.”

Blaine deflated a little next to him, probably imagining a long winded discussion that would take them hours to get out of. Henry could be a persistent little bitch if he wanted to, and Kurt didn’t relish giving up his first free weekend with Blaine since they’d got together just because Henry was nosy.

So he grabbed Blaine’s hand again, squeezed it briefly and said, “Blaine and I got together two weeks ago, we’re very much in love, I haven’t seen him in a week and we’re only here because he has nothing to eat at home. So if you don’t mind, I’d like to get the shopping out of the way so I can take my boyfriend home where he will fuck me until I’m too exhausted to leave the bed.”

He could feel Blaine’s stare at the side of his head, could feel his involuntary twitch at the word 'fuck', but Kurt’s attention was completely on Henry. Henry, who looked a little intrigued but also a lot impressed. He rubbed his chin, then gave both of them a thorough once over before raising an eyebrow.

“Tuesday,” he finally said. “You two will get your bubble butts to _The Grenadier_ on Tuesday at eight where I will interrogate you until I’m satisfied.”

Kurt felt himself relax in relief. Being so frank with Henry could’ve gone either way, he knew. But because Kurt very rarely talked like that, he’d counted on Henry being too surprised to press the issue further. And he’d been right, they were free to go.

“We’ll be there,” he promised, giving Henry a quick smile. He earned himself another raised eyebrow and a pointed look at Kurt's neck before Henry turned. As if it was an afterthought, he looked over his shoulder and, grinning suggestively, he added, “Have fun, kids.”

Kurt could feel himself blush to the roots of his hair, but he ignored Henry’s parting shot and instead turned to Blaine who was still staring at him. Kurt cleared his throat and waved a hand at the freezers. “So, which ice cream will it be?”

Blaine swallowed hard, then his gaze dropped to Kurt’s lips and he rasped, “I don’t want ice cream anymore. I’d rather go home.”

Kurt’s cock twitched again and he bit his lower lip, suppressing a moan when Blaine’s eyes turned heated at the gesture. “Okay,” he croaked out. “Okay, let’s do that then.”

Their hurried pace to the checkout may have been undignified, but neither of them cared.

* * *

Over the years, Kurt had, during weak moments, wondered what Blaine would be like in bed. Just the occasional fantasy, musings like any healthy adult man had them when they found someone attractive. He’d always known that Blaine would probably be a generous and selfless lover; he was all that in his everyday life too, after all.

Kurt never expected Blaine to talk dirty.

He was even more shocked to find out that he was turned on beyond belief by it.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous like this,” Blaine was whispering against the shell of Kurt’s ear. He was sitting against his headboard, with Kurt in his lap grasping his shoulders while Blaine fingerfucked him with such skill that Kurt’s eyes had rolled into the back of his head more than once already. The dirty talk accompanying the fingers up his ass certainly didn’t help to calm him down.

“Can’t wait to get our clean bills of health back,” he was saying now, twisting his finger _just so_ that Kurt couldn’t help but cry out in surprise. “Want to eat you out so bad, Kurt. Bet you’ll look gorgeous then, too.” He pressed a kiss against Kurt’s ear, then continued, “Want to replace my fingers with my tongue and get you all wet and ready, Kurt. Want to taste you so bad, Kurt, want to lick you all over and make you _scream_.”

“Oh god, stop _talking_ or I’ll come _right now_ ,” Kurt ground out, slapping a hand against the wall above the headboard to steady himself. Blaine chuckled, his chest vibrating against Kurt’s, but he did stop like Kurt had asked him to. It didn’t mean he stopped screwing his fingers into Kurt’s ass though, oh no. He teased and pushed and managed to reduce Kurt into an incoherent mess that just wanted to be filled up _now_ please thank you!

“Enough,” Kurt gasped when Blaine’s fingers stroked over his prostate for the third time in a row, sending another shock through his entire body. He could feel his toes curling already and if he didn’t get Blaine into him _right now_ he would totally go off without him.

He slapped his hand around on the mattress to search for the condom they’d thrown there earlier. When he felt it under his fingertips, he snatched it up and ripped the little foil package open without hesitation. He sat up and leaned back, then stroked the condom down over Blaine’s cock, relishing in the choked off groan and the sudden twitch that his hand induced.

Kurt had never felt so uninhibited in bed before, had never felt so _powerful_ as he did when he sank down on Blaine’s cock, invited him into his body with an ease that usually only came with practice. But they slotted together like they belonged together, like there had never been anything or anyone else for them. Blaine’s hand grabbed his hip, supporting him more than he was guiding Kurt, and Kurt loved him even more for that. He bit his lip and let his head fall back when Blaine was all the way inside, when he could feel himself pulse around his cock in time with his rapid heartbeat.

“Kurt,” Blaine gasped, his hand tightening briefly before he stroked upwards over Kurt’s side to his chest, tweaking one of his nipples.

“ _Shit!_ ” Kurt cursed, his hips snapping forward, making them both groan at the sweet drag of Blaine’s cock sliding in even further.

“Do it,” Blaine demanded, his voice throaty and thick with arousal. “Ride my cock, Kurt. Fuck me into the mattress. I know you want to.”

Kurt couldn’t do more than whimper; he was beyond words. But he did take Blaine’s words to heart and started to fuck himself on Blaine’s cock. He grabbed Blaine’s shoulder with one hand, the other still steadying him against the wall while his hips rolled back and forward, taking pleasure in the slow drag of Blaine’s dick inside of him. His fingers dug harder into Blaine’s flesh when he hit his prostate on a particularly rough downstroke, but Blaine didn’t seem to mind. Quite the opposite; his hips snapped upwards to meet Kurt’s downward thrust, making them both gasp.

This was glorious and so much better than anything Kurt could have ever imagined. He gasped out Blaine’s name when a rough tongue lapped over his peaked nipple before it was drawn into wet delicious _heat_. Kurt couldn’t help himself, his movements turned frantic while he searched for that one push, that one _perfect_ thrust that would send him over the edge.

“I’m close,” he managed to get out when he could feel the tingling start. Blaine’s hands, now both on his hips, encouraged him to take what he wanted, what he _needed_ , and Blaine’s mouth traveled over his chest to nip at the skin here and there, driving Kurt wild with the unexpected mix of pleasure and pain.

And suddenly there was a hand around his cock, stroking him roughly in time with his own frantic thrusts. He cried out, his head falling forward until their foreheads were pressed against each other, and when he looked down at his cock, how it was expertly worked by Blaine’s fist, he slammed down one last time, clamped around Blaine’s cock and _came_.

Distantly, he heard Blaine’s shout, could feel him frantically thrusting up a few more times before he stilled, his hand digging so hard into Kurt’s hip that he’d probably bruise. But Kurt didn’t care. Holy shit, did he not give a crap at all. He’d _whited out_ for a second there, for fuck’s sake, he was so not complaining about a few bruises on his hip.

Their breathing returned to normal eventually, and when their lips found each other in a tender kiss, Kurt couldn’t help a small giggle. Blaine didn’t seem to take offense, he just smiled against Kurt’s mouth, then nosed over his cheek to press his lips behind Kurt’s ear.

“Can we do that again?” Kurt asked, relishing the feeling of Blaine still inside of him. They would have to part soon, he knew, but not quite yet. For the moment Blaine was with him, _in_ him, and nothing on this earth would get Kurt to let go of him right now.

“Give me a few minutes,” Blaine mumbled into his hair, making Kurt giggle again. He slung his arms around Blaine’s neck and buried his nose in Blaine’s hair, breathing him in.

“I love you so much, you know that?” Blaine whispered into the silence that had settled over them. Kurt’s heart started to pick up its pace immediately, giddy joy bubbling up in him whenever he heard Blaine say those words to him.

“I love you, too,” he whispered back and hugged him tighter.

* * *

It was late by the time they finally lay down in bed to actually sleep. They’d had some food, a shower and another round between the sheets before it ever came to that, but after his third orgasm of the day, Kurt was quite appeased for not getting any for a whole week.

Well, for the next few hours, at least.

It was weird how much more physical he was with Blaine. He’d never been much of a sexual fiend before Blaine, but now he couldn’t stop jumping his boyfriend’s bones every chance he got. He chalked it up to Blaine being hot as sin and knowing him better than anyone on this planet. It was obviously the right mix to get Kurt going like nobody’s business.

But now they were lying in Blaine’s bed, exhausted from their last round of enthusiastic sex, with Blaine’s arm thrown over Kurt’s waist, all cuddled up to him. His fingers were stroking lazily over Kurt’s chest and abdomen, not following any path that Kurt could determine but making him feel relaxed and sleepy in any case.

Kurt was just getting into that phase where everything seemed to be muted by cotton, when Blaine confessed quietly, “I missed having you by my side when I went to bed.”

Kurt’s eyes snapped open and his heart rate picked up a little from the spike of adrenaline shooting through him at Blaine's words. “I missed you, too,” he whispered into the darkness, grabbing Blaine’s hand where it was resting right over his heart and threading their fingers together.

Blaine pressed a kiss against Kurt’s neck, took a deep breath and said, “Move in with me.”

Kurt jerked in surprise, his breath caught in his throat. “What?” he breathed, his voice almost inaudible. He turned around in Blaine’s arms to look at him, and the anxious look on his gorgeous face almost broke his heart.

“Let’s move in together,” Blaine said again, his hand coming up to cup Kurt’s cheek. “I mean, we live in each other’s pockets most of the time already anyway. It’s only practical. Plus, I wouldn’t miss you all the time because I’d see you every morning when we wake up together and every night when we go to sleep. I just...”

He trailed off, biting his lip and looking hopefully at Kurt. He seemed to brace himself for the worst, but just like always he soldiered on and added, “You’re _it_ for me, Kurt. I don’t want anyone else, and I want to live with you. I want to share my life with you. So, will you let me?”

It wasn’t even a choice for Kurt anymore, not really. All he could do was press his forehead against Blaine’s and grin stupidly at him. “Yes,” he whispered, sliding his arms around Blaine’s neck. “Of course I will. I want all those things too, with you.”

“Really?” Blaine asked around his ridiculous smile, his hand stroking Kurt’s hip.

“Yes, absolutely.”

“Okay.” Blaine was still grinning when he leaned in to kiss Kurt, but he didn’t mind. His grin matched Blaine’s in every way.

“Let’s go apartment hunting when...” Kurt trailed off, frowning a little. “Well, after your play has stopped being ridiculously time consuming, I guess.”

“That might take a while, though,” Blaine pointed out, his hand now stroking Kurt’s side.

Kurt could feel his face soften back into a warm smile, and he pressed an almost chaste kiss against Blaine’s lips. “I don’t mind waiting. You’re worth it.”

“Oh _god_ , stop making me fall in love with you even more!” Blaine groaned, but then rolled on top of Kurt to kiss him soundly, making them both giggle with his exuberant enthusiasm.

“I’m serious, though,” Kurt said after their kissing had trailed off. “I don’t mind waiting. We can always sleep over at each other’s places until we can find the time.”

There was an odd light in Blaine’s eyes at Kurt’s words, some emotion he couldn’t place and that Blaine obviously wasn’t willing to share. But then it didn’t matter, because Blaine just leaned down and whispered against his lips, “I’d like that very much.”


End file.
